Tohka's commitment
by Azurknight
Summary: A short romance story for Shido and Tohka that takes place after the events of the series.


Tohka's commitment

Already over three years since Tohka and Shido met, became friends, started dating, and a true relationship, but Tohka had a new mission in life; to become the ideal housewife. Shido had taken a job as a dating sim writer to save money for an unknown reason; while Tohka took care of the apartment while he was away. During this time she cleaned, bought groceries, did laundry, and tried to cook delicious meals for her boyfriend when he got home. All things were great, until Tohka started watching TV for ideas. One day when Shido got home he walked into the kitchen and saw Tohka wearing a housewife out with a pillow stuffed under her shirt. He then asked with a confused look

"Tohka what are doing?"

"Shido I think the baby's moving!"

Tohka walks up to Shido and makes him put his hand on the pillow.

"Uh Tohka we're not having baby, so why are you pretending?"

"Well I was watching this show and in it the couple was so happy because they were having a baby, so I put this pillow under my shirt just like the woman"

"Tohka that woman didn't have pillow under her shirt, don't you know were babies come from?"

"Well I heard that when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they hug and a baby is born"

"Um the word missing from that explanation is missing the word special"

"Really were does the word special come in?"

Shido walks out the door to get away for the moment leaving Tohka to guess what he meant. A few hours later Shido returned to the apartment with a boquet of violets for Tohka to show her that he wasn't upset with her. When he got back this time Tohka had prepared dinner for them, and she made it a little too fancy for an average day. She had prepared curry and rice for dinner but she went with high presentation candles, dimmed lights, and even red soda since she couldn't legally get wine. Shido liked the idea of a romantic dinner, but was suspicious at the same time.

"Welcome home darling"

"What are you up to now Tohka?"

"I heard that this was the key to having a baby"

Shido turns the lights on all the way and sits Tohka down to talk with her.

"Why are you so fixed on having a baby right now?"

Tohka puts on a slightly scared look.

"Well because…I've seen tons of young couples have them and they're really happy, so I figured that you know"

Shido holds Tohka's hand.

"Tohka we can't rush things like this, and besides we're not ready for that yet"

"But on TV…."

"This isn't TV Tohka we're aren't even old enough to drink yet, and besides we're not married yet"

"Okay Shido I understand"

"Okay now let's enjoy this dinner you made"

Tohka puts her happy expression on and enjoys the dinner she made. Many weeks later Tohka was thinking about what Shido said, about them not being ready to be parents yet, and meets with Reine to talk about parenting despite Reine not even being one, or married for that matter. They met at a coffee shop were Reine used all the sugar at their table, the counter, and in the back.

"Reine, Shido said that we weren't ready to be parents, what do you think?"

"I can only give you my opinion, but I have to agree with Shin"

"But why? Is it because we're too young?"

"No plenty of young couples have children, but I think you're not mentally prepared for it"

"What do you mean?"

"Tohka children raising is one of the biggest responsibilities anyone can take; you have to watch it twenty-four seven for first few years, feed it when it's hungry, and you have to put your needs on the back burner"

"I see now I get it…."

Reine smiles while Tohka looks out the window.

"But also you get to see a life you created grow up before your very eyes, and you should feel lucky that Shin wants that as well"

"He does?"

"Anyone can see it Tohka, he wants to have a family with you, and he just wants to make sure that both you and him ready"

"Thanks Reine….oh and please tell me were babies come from, I tried finding out on TV but according to Shido none of what I saw was correct"

"Follow me and I'll give a lecture"

Tohka and Reine exit the shop, and back at the apartment Shido was hoping to have a nice night with Tohka; he even stopped by the bakery and bought lots of her favorite bread. After an hour of waiting Shido decides to make dinner to surprise her when she got home, and another hour later Tohka came home with her face glowing red.

"Where were you Tohka?"

"I uh well uh…was…nowhere"

"…Anyway I made your favorites, and I went and got bread for you to have with it"

"Thank you so much Shido, and I thought about what you said, and you're right we're not ready to be parents yet"

"Okay I'm glad you get it…but there is one thing I think we're ready for"

Shido reaches into the bag of bread and pulls out a ring with a violet diamond embedded in it.

"Shido is that…"

"Yeah this is why I've been saving money so Tohka will you…."

Tohka leaps out of her chair and hugs Shido.

"Yes yes a thousand times yes…OH but are we ready for marriage?"

"I think so, and we're practically married now"

"Okay then we'll start at marriage"

Shido and Tohka kiss and celebrate by having a wonderful dinner together. Sixteen years later in the apartment Shido and his wife Tohka were starting the morning with him getting ready for work, and her making breakfast for him and their six year old daughter Aiko who looked identical to her mother only smaller, and she was very happy eating with her mom. Tohka smiled at her daughter as she asked.

"Do you like your breakfast Aiko"

The little smiles widely.

"Yeah I love it"

"Good now if only your brother would wake up already"

Another person enters the kitchen wearing pajamas he looked like Shido only he had Tohka's hair color; he was their fourteen year old son Akihiko.

"(Yawn) so what's for breakfast"

Shido taps the young man on the shoulder.

"Akihiko didn't we talk about sleeping in"

"Dad I'm fourteen and this is the weekend"

"Fair enough just don't make a habit of it"

The teen sat down and ate breakfast with his parents and little sister, and their breakfast was practically a feast since the two siblings shared their mothers appetite, but luckily Shido had saved enough money to pay for it all since he had a very strong feeling that this was going to happen. Tohka looked at her two children and reflects on all that has happened since she met Shido and the beginning of her life as as well as her life as a mother; she was never happier than she is now


End file.
